Risk
by KindredWriter
Summary: Ragna understood there were boundaries he could never cross to keep those he cared for safe, no matter how it ate him up inside. Accepting Kagura's invite to one last bash at his family's beach home to chill out and experience some normalcy, those runaway emotions returned in full force at the sight of Celica: the only woman he wanted, but could never have. (AU)


_**I have been lazy**** in**** my writing as of late, and with college once again kicking my ass, finding time to write will be...scarce. I wrote this story some time ago and I think it's ready for posting. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Risk**

**By KindredWriter **

**Inspired by Grit by Wild Blue Sonder**

* * *

Life really sucked sometimes.

Ragna felt good about the weekend, some time to relax and forget about the overly complicated things in his life. Kagura's family owned a beautiful beach house on the Okinawa coast they wished to sell; before that happened, he wanted to party hard and go out with a bang– hired a bartender, ordered several kegs of beer, firepits, the damn works. On a regular day he wouldn't accept to attend, all the noise not his cup of tea, but to drown himself in normalcy was something he needed.

A hard pat on his back sloshed the contents of his drink onto his hand; Ragna scowled up at the raven-haired head of ceremonies responsible, a bottle of beer in hand and signature smirk on his face. "What are you doing sulking over here?"

"I'm not sulking."

Kagura took a stool beside him. "What d'you call this?" he pushed his bottom lip out and creased his forehead.

Ragna cringed. "That's not how I look, is it?"

"A _tiny_ exaggeration on my part, but you get the idea. I invited you here to pick your chin up and live a little! After hearing about your success in opening your business, I figured you'd want some time in the sun. Get away from all that stress, heh." Kagura's tone turned melancholy. "So, how's everything?"

"Alright," he answered curtly, then took a sip of his drink.

"Alright? Your family, what about them? Are you still in contact with them?"

Ragna bit his lip. "More like they're constantly buggin' _me_. Keep tryna drag me into their damn quarrels because I'm the only one who can inherit the 'family legacy.' It's just been," he sighed, "alright."

"I see. Sorry."

"A little late," Ragna said sardonically. Though a decade has passed and Ragna considered it water under the bridge, the feeling of betrayal all those years ago still lingered. Ragna wasn't supposed to start up his business alone; he and Kagura planned to head into the business world as partners, make a name for themselves and live the lives they dreamt of, but, in the end, it was just a dream. Ragna couldn't blame him; his family were a bunch of crooks, and because of his family's reputation, it took much longer than expected to get things rolling. Why would anyone want to partner with the son of a mob boss? He lost so much money; it was a damn miracle he wasn't sleeping in a box. But he vowed to use no dirty money and did everything legit.

"I suppose. I guess it doesn't mean much from a guy who left you to save his hide, right?" Regret filled his eyes and laced in his tone. "To be honest, when you accepted my invite, I expected–"

"What? Me to Godfather you?"

Kagura laughed. "No!"

"Really? 'Cause I was thinkin' about it."

Kagura gaped. "What?! C'mon, don't joke like that!"

"Oh yeah," he smirked. "Tommy guns and everything." Ragna tilted the mouth of his drink to Kagura.

"Ass." Kagura knocked his against Ragna's and the two threw their heads back and emptied whatever remained within their bottles. Kagura scanned the beach, adorned with lovely ladies, and smirked when he spotted a very familiar, all-grown-up hottie. "Speaking of _ass_..." he nudged Ragna's side.

"What?" Ragna groaned and fixed his attention on the woman Kagura set his eyes on; his mood turned sourer and heart dropped to his gut. Not because they angered him, oh no. Ever since he spotted her surfing the wild waves of Okinawa in her sexy honey-gold swimsuit, he couldn't get what she looked like without it out of his head. But because she was the one girl he wanted more than anything, the one girl he couldn't have: Celica.

Kagura admired where the knockout brunette stood. "Damn! She's all grown up. Think her big sister's eased up enough for me to get a shot?"

Ragna brow twitched. "I doubt it."

"Oh– _oh_! I get why you're all edgy. It's because of _her_, isn't it?" Kagura grinned.

"The hell I am." By his smirk, Kagura wasn't buying a word. If he couldn't fool himself, what side of his brain thought he could deceive another? When Ragna arrived and saw Celica, he couldn't believe how much of a stunner she'd become. Her chest and ass filled her bathing suit far better than before, and the overbite she used to have had been fixed. Celica's facial features remained the same– still so innocent when she smiled, even more so without the train tracks.

"Sooooo, you wouldn't mind if I said hello?"

Ragna's back stiffened. Kagura was one of the last people he wanted hitting on Celica, though hypocritical on his part since he'd been mentally fucking her since he got here. "I wouldn't plan on dying in my sleep if I were you."

"Damn," Kagura whined, resignation in his tone. "Life isn't fair sometimes."

"You're telling me." Ragna scanned the dozens of females on the beach. Out of all of them, he desired Celica. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit; Ragna wanted what he couldn't have– the story of his entire family, pushed by ambition but always at a hefty cost. Ever since Konoe sent Celica off to medical school, all contact was lost. And the four years he spent with her in college was pure hell because, since she was Konoe's baby sister, she was untouchable– especially to him. His folks made enemies over the years, many, and if she got mixed up with him, they might target her. Ragna understood why Konoe wanted to protect her from him, but it didn't soften the blow any.

Ragna hadn't realized he zoned Kagura out, growing annoyed coming back to his lustful rant. "That body...! Oh, the things I'd do to her, you have no idea bro."

"What things?" came a voice filled with such ire that Kagura's blood ran cold. When he faced the voice, the dark, golden irises of Konoe shot him out of his seat.

"K-Konoe, hey! Lookin' good, like always. That violet two-piece, uh, really brings out your eyes?"

Konoe rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. "You haven't changed. Anyway, some girl was calling you." she nudged her head in the general direction of the girl. Kagura's eyes nearly popped out his skull at the gorgeous brunette who, once their eyes locked and she waved him over, he took off without a word— leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Ragna's body relaxed. "Thanks."

"Sure." Konoe sat beside him, a hand on her chin. An uncomfortable silence unfurled as the two exchanged some awkward glances. "I bought a few of those vitamin supplements you sponsor," she finally said, "and they're pretty good. You seem to be doing pretty well for yourself."

"I had a few bad days but it's been going good. How've you been?"

Konoe shrugged. "I've been better. I wish they paid professors more but that's a dead horse at this point."

"You didn't decide to become a nurse?" Ragna asked.

"I lost my drive for it, and it just doesn't feel like me. I tried stocks like you, went in risk, came out with nothing." Konoe groaned.

"Yeah. Business is a scary place. I've stayed up for nights just watching stocks rise and fall to get a good place on 'em. And Celica?"

"Good." Konoe struggled to answer. "She finished medical school. Finding a way to pay off the loans, though, that's gonna be tricky. But she doesn't let that bother her. You know how she is."

"Optimistic to a fault, yeah. I could learn a thing or two from her." Ragna forced a laugh but couldn't hide the pain across his face.

"She's working on her residential at our local hospital, and she wants this to work. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Konoe spoke in a more sympathetic tone than he expected, but it didn't quell his ire.

"I know." His mouth canted in irritation. Ragna knew what she was trying to hammer home; he knew getting tangled up with him was far too dangerous, and the last thing he wanted was to put them in peril, but fuck it all did it piss him off.

"Sorry."

Ragna waved a dismissive hand. "Don't. If it were my little sis, I wouldn't want her hanging around a guy who could dash everything she worked for into the winds. But you, apologizing? Gonna hail?"

She frowned. "I_ do_ have a conscience."

"News to me." Ragna looked over where Celica chatted with a few guys and didn't realize until his glass cracked how tight his fists clenched. "I know I can't touch her, and I get it. I promised I wouldn't. I want her to have a good life, just like you do." Ragna tossed his glass and left Konoe alone at the bar.

Throughout the afternoon Ragna tried to busy himself and take his mind off Celica, joining the guys in a massive volleyball match and other events. When she was alone for a few minutes, guys would strut up for conversations. Though she spent most of her time with Kagura and the girl Konoe pointed him to, a busty brunette who stood a league above most of the other girls who frolicked on the beach, he couldn't help but glare at them. A manslut like him would dare try to woo her, but he was far more trustworthy than the slew of others guys who didn't try and hide their intentions.

Sunset arrived and Ragna sat alone, away from the bonfires and laughter going on some feet away. The sounds of waves crashing against the shores and its measured undulations drowned out the sound of the party. A calmness washed over him, enthralled in the gorgeous sight of the starry night sky, but his anxieties returned when hands covered his eyes and a giggle tickled his ears.

"Guess who!"

Ragna didn't have too. "Hey, Celica." his response came out drier than he wanted, and she sat beside him with a cute pout. Ragna smiled, the friendly gesture belying the fantasies which plagued his subconscious. "Having fun?"

"I would if you danced with me!"

"Sorry." Ragna omitted that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the dance; all he wanted to do was remove her honey-gold tie-front bikini and suck on her ample breasts, explore her curvy hips and plump thighs and kiss her till they were blue. That, and he had two left feet on the dance floor.

"I guess it's okay, now that we finally have some time to catch up! Every time I tried to get your attention, big sis kept calling me away."

Ragna didn't know whether to thank or curse her for that. "Really?"

"Yeah. We haven't seen each other for so long, and I wanted to see how you were doing." Celica laid her head on his shoulder. Ragna gulped. "I got through med school, and I'm doing my residential now. It's hard, and my boss is kind of a jerk, but I finally get to help people! Though the loans are..."

"That's gonna be tough, yeah. And no, I can't lend you any money."

Celica gaped. "Hey! I wasn't going to... Okay, yes, I thought about asking you— but I wasn't going to! You must have things to deal with, and I didn't want to be a bother. You worked so hard. Kagura told me you'd made something great of yourself, but I never doubted you for a second!"

"Of course he did..." A fist clenched his heart; he couldn't stay here any longer. "I'm sorry, but I have to—"

"No!" Celica wrapped her arms around his and stopped him from getting up. "Stay, please. I know my sister was telling you to stay away from me because of your family, but I don't want you to leave me just yet."

Ragna wanted to say no, just get the hell away from her before he lost his mind, but, of course, he couldn't do that. He didn't want to. Even though he sat back down, Celica's grasp did not ease. His body was very aware of her soft breasts against his arm. That brilliant smile of hers returned, and as contagious as ever, he smiled too. Such a gorgeous smile...

"Do you like my swimsuit, Ragna?" Celica's sudden question brought him out of his fantasies. She giggled. "You were staring at me so hard, you looked dazed. Do you like it?"

Ragna thought about what to say without sounding like some sex-crazed lunatic. He wasn't good at this sort of thing and dear god if she didn't look hotter than sin with that longing gaze of hers. "Yeah," he struggled to get out. "You look...good."

Celica pouted. "_Good_? That's it?"

"Well, no, but..."

Her cheeks bloated more. "I thought hard about what to get, and a lot of boys have come up to me today besides you! I want to know what you think of me. Just be honest with me."

_I THINK I'm HONESTLY about to lose my fucking mind!_ Ragna took a deep breath. "You look good. Seriously. You've filled out your bathing suit perfectly, and it's almost impossible not to stare..." Ragna hadn't meant to let that last one slip, and he didn't process it until she giggled. "Oh shit! I mean—!"

"No, it's okay. I'm flattered." A bright red tinge painted her lovely cheeks. She averted her eyes for a moment and fixed an out-of-place strand of hair. After a moment of silence, she said, "I'll be moving to Europe soon."

"Europe?" Ragna fought to keep his emotions in check. Europe? Why so far away? "Why so sudden?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while— more opportunities than here, and it sounds fun to do some traveling. It's hard because we'll be apart again, but at least we can talk over voice calls." Ragna wanted to say that wasn't good enough but refrained from making this any harder. "It's why I..." Her fingers slipped between his as a deep scarlet seared her cheeks. "Can you kiss me?"

"What?" Ragna lost his voice.

"I wanted to spend more time with you before I left, and I won't get an opportunity like this again. I'll be on my plane to Europe next weekend, and before I went, I wanted you to give me a going away kiss. My first, too." Celica rolled onto his lap, her shimmering eyes obscuring his vision. "Please?"

"Celica, I can't." Ragna cursed himself to oblivion. Hell yes he wanted to kiss her, and her intoxicating aroma worked wonders on him. To turn her down was the hardest thing he ever had to do and should be considered a crime, but he couldn't kiss her. "You know that."

"Ragna. If you tell me you don't want me, I'll stop."

Now she was asking the impossible. It took all the chivalry Ragna had in him to put a stop to what he'd dreamt of for years, there's no way he could say he didn't want her. Sweet, lush, Celica— she was the only thing he wanted. "It's not that. You know about me, my family, everything."

"I know," she was breathless as she spoke, "but I don't care about that or what my big sis says. And I can feel you don't either."

Ragna knew she meant that figuratively and _very_ literally. Sitting on his crotch and all, it was no secret he wanted her, too, and bad. Celica leaned in to kiss him, a mental image that had crossed his mind so many times, but he pushed her head into his chest. He let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through her hair. "Konoe'd kill me if I did anything to you."

"What about on the cheek?" She sounded so disappointed and it was just salt in the wound. God, how many times must he break his own heart tonight?!

"If I did, I'd just want more." Ragna meant that to be a thought but too late for that.

Celica's voice lowered to a sexy rasp and she sat up, eyes lulled into come-hither slits. Her legs tightened around his waist and her hands splayed on his chest. "Really? What do you mean by 'more?' And what if I want that?"

"You've put me in one hell of a position." His hands smoothed along her hips on their own, a clear sign his control was weakening. As the saying went, "the heart wants what the heart wants," and Celica didn't mind one bit. She welcomed his exploration, moaning as his hands circled to graze her ass, coping a quick feel of its supple texture, over her thighs, then back to frame her waist.

"Just one kiss, a real kiss. That's it. Girl Scout's Honor."

"Girl Scout's Honor, huh?" Ragna laughed. Screw it. "One kiss, that's it, got it?"

Hope returned to her voice. "Mhm! One kiss. Just," her voice fell to a whisper as they leaned in, "one kiss."

Their eyes closed as they kissed. A short, light press of their mouths gave way to more passionate clasps as her fingers dove into his hair. Her tongue glided along his, carrying the flavor of candy, a perfect taste for a woman like her. Ragna's sense of dignity gradually died, and all he could think about while he sucked on her tongue and her measured gyrations swiftly climbed to urgent, was fucking her. He wanted her, and it was clearly mutual. All those years of waiting fueled his movements, and in the thick of passion, he went to untie her bikini and finally behold her beautiful breasts and burn the striking image into his mind.

"Celica!" The enraged voice of Konoe broke through the mood. Celica toppled off Ragna trying to get up, covering herself in sand. Konoe glared at Ragna. "What did I say?!" her voice was almost a growl.

"Don't blame him!" Celica shot to his defense. "I started it. I told him to kiss me, big sis!"

Konoe looked as if she were seconds away from exploding. She ran antsy fingers through her wild hair and exhaled a shaky breath. "Come on," she yanked Celica's arm, "we're leaving. Now."

"But—!"

"No buts! And _you_!" Konoe glared daggers into Ragna. "You know better than us, yet you do this? I thought I could trust you but I guess I was wrong." Konoe didn't wait for Celica's rebuttal and dragged her off, leaving Ragna alone with his head down in shame.

* * *

The drive home was silent. Celica sat in the passenger's seat, arms folded and fuming while they cruised up the highway. When Konoe gave her the green-light to go to Kagura's party, knowing full-well her long-time crush would be attending, Celica thought life as a free adult could genuinely start. That was all in her head.

Talk over video calls? Celica didn't want that; she thought she could handle that, just to see him would satisfy her, but merely seeing him through a screen wasn't good enough. The longer she sat beside him, the more control she lost. He hadn't changed from her college days, still so caring and compassionate even though it made his life harder. Celica had never been so mortified by how Konoe spat at Ragna the way she did. "You went too far." The car sped up; it was her indirect way of telling Celica to drop the subject, but she refused. "It wasn't his fault, and he constantly told me to stop, but I wouldn't."

"I thought the two of you could link up one more time, but I didn't factor everything in, I guess. A big mistake. I should've said no."

"I would've gone anyway!"

"No, you wouldn't have!"

"Yes, I would! You know how long I've liked him, and there was no way I was going overseas and not seeing him! And just think about all those awful things you said to Ragna." Celica felt so guilty she could cry– and she couldn't imagine how embarrassed Ragna must've felt. "He cares about the both of us and would never hurt us, and yet you still…"

Konoe gripped the steering wheel; Celica heard the friction of skin and leather. "You think I don't know that? Think about yourself for a moment, Celica. You get involved with him, do you have any idea what could happen to you? Do you think the criminal underworld is all sunshine and rainbows, hm? Do you think everything will just...work out if you love each other enough like in those sappy romance movies?! They don't, okay?!" Konoe almost drew blood biting her lip. This wasn't a fairy tale; his family is a part of the mob, and no matter how hard he tried to separate himself from them, they will always linger.

"Big sis, I–!"

"Do you hate me now?" Celica lost her voice and gasped. "That's fine by me. Hate me all you want. As long as you live a happy, fulfilling life and achieve what you worked so long and hard to achieve, you can spit on my grave when I'm dead." The car fell silent the rest of the way home and her heart shook, listening to the sniffles of her sister. Did she think it didn't hurt her to see her kid sister so miserable, denied of something so basic as love because of someone else's forefathers? Konoe wished she'd just fall in love with someone else, but knew that wouldn't happen. Pulling into their driveway, her arms flung around Celica; she couldn't keep her out of her arms any longer, breaking into tears, and she was so happy when Celica hugged her back.

"I could never hate you, big sister."

"I know. I know I know…" Konoe kissed her forehead and sniffled. "Please, please understand me. If it were any other circumstances, I wouldn't stop you. I know Ragna loves you and you love him, and the last thing he would ever do is hurt you, but it's not about him. You know that, right?" Celica nodded. Konoe stroked her hair. "I let my anger and frustration get the better of me."

"You did it because you love me, I know. I love you, too, big sister."

Konoe wiped her tears away and took a deep breath to calm down. "Did anyone see you?"

"No," Celica wiped her tears away, "you were the only one."

"Good. Did you get Ragna's contact info?" Celica shook her head, a little confused where she was going with this. "Celica. I want you to be happy. I'll do anything, and I mean anything to make sure you're smiling. The reason I got you out of there was because I was afraid someone might have seen you. But maybe..." Konoe pulled out her phone, and her fingers tapped the screen at lightning speeds.

"What are you doing, big sister?"

* * *

"I fucked up." Ragna wobbled into his hotel, the lavish flat somehow pissing him off more than he already was. He worked hard, damn it if he didn't spend nights working to ensure his company was a success and separate himself from the filth of his family, but what did he have to show for it? Just expensive shit, nothing that really mattered to him. The one woman he wanted more than anything in the world was off-limits, and now he probably wouldn't see her again. But with all that in mind, why did Konoe ask if he was home? Better yet, why did he answer? Knowing Konoe, she was either going to come and slap him because he did something stupid, talk his ears out, or both.

Ragna flopped on his couch and groaned. "I fucked up." That should be his slogan from now on. Ruining a potential relationship with his college crush and now possibly being kicked out of her life by her overprotective big sister, it sounded right. He promised not to touch her. What did he do? He kissed her, right where everyone could see. All because he couldn't keep his hormones in check.

He picked his sorry ass off the couch to shower, hoping a hot shower would wash away his frustrations and anger, but it did nothing of the sort. His family had a long history of gunning for things they shouldn't have, and he truly was no different than them in that regard. Even though he knew he couldn't have Celica, he wanted her. The kiss they shared was real, passionate. Ragna wanted nothing more than to experience that brief moment of happiness with her, feel her warm body in his lap, her soft lips against his as they pinned for each other.

Ragna stepped out the shower, threw on some shorts and a t-shirt, and walked out to toss himself on the couch to waste the rest of his night on Netflix. He picked up his phone to check for messages and gaped to the eight missed calls he had from Konoe. Right before he called back, she messaged: _Hey, buzz the front desk._

Ragna sent back: _What the hell is going on?_

She responded: _JUST. DO IT!_

Ragna could practically hear her screaming at him. He sighed, mentally preparing himself for the verbal, and possibly physical, whiplashing Konoe planned to give him and called up the front desk for them to let her up. In less than ten minutes there was impatient knocking at his door. Ragna sighed at it and the text from her, which told him to hurry up. Damning the gods who spun his fate into such a tragedy, he opened the door, but did not receive a slap across his cheek like he prepared for; instead, a figure rushed him, tackling him to the ground with their lips squished against his.

"Celica?!" Ragna gasped once she finally freed his mouth. He looked passed her to see Konoe in the doorway with a conflicted look on her face. "What's this about?"

"Get her home safely tomorrow. No later than four." Konoe closed the door, leaving him lost.

"Uh, Celica?" Ragna didn't understand what was going on. He took note of her slightly reddened eyes and his stomach turned. He brushed a thumb over her cheek. "You were crying."

"I'm sorry." Celica snuggled into his palm. "You got in trouble and it was all my fault. But this time is different." That longing look she had on the beach back in her eyes. She easily molded her lips to his, sighing to the fierce reciprocation. Her grinds were intense, unabashed, conveying through both her lips and hips she wanted everything of him. His rock-hard cock pressed against her core, still confined to his shorts but not for long if she had anything to say about it.

Ragna palmed her ass and brought her zealous grinds to languid gyrations, wishing to enjoy the softness of her first before she made him come in his pants like a schoolboy. He gave her bum a nice squeeze, the breathy little moan that followed sang through his entire body. Celica sat back on his legs for him to untie her bikini and finally implant the image of her beautiful breasts into his memory bank. Tipped with lush, rosy nipples, proud, round, and full; they were perfect. Ragna watched them heave, listening to Celica's heavy breathing. He looked up at the utterly flushed girl, her soft soil eyes in a daze, and her parted mouth moving like she wished to say something, but her embarrassment killed the words on her lips.

Cupping the underside of her breasts, weighing the hefty pair in his palm, they were ripe handfuls to his hungry hands. Ragna thumbed her taut nipple, then pushed into it; her back snapped back and she keened, unconsciously shoving his face into her chest. There, he caught a hard bud in his mouth and her grasp tightened. Her nails dug into his scalp while he suckled on her nipple, his hand cushioning the other.

Ragna slowly stood up, Celica's limbs wound tightly around his frame, and walked to the couch. He had the hotel suite's layout memorized and maneuvered without having to take his attention away from Celica's breasts. She felt pride in his attention. Her breasts may not be as large as her big sister's, but she had confidence in her feminine charms. It was nice to know Ragna had such adoration for her breasts. Though adoration seemed too light a word, fixation seemed more like it.

"You have no idea how long I waited to do this," he rasped and sat her down on the couch.

"Actually, I do. But," she slithered down to the floor and grabbed the hem of his shorts, "let me see for myself." Celica pushed his pants to the floor and moaned at the mouth-watering view of his girth. It sprang up once able into a sinewy arch. The erect phallus throbbed in her palm, a rigid source of heat that swept over her like her desire. She stroked him; her other hand joined in massaging him. Ragna bit his lip at the tortuously gentle touches and clenched his fists at his sides. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the moment a second time by jamming his dick into her mouth.

"C-Celica, hey…!" Ragna struggled to vocalize, but he doubted she picked up on him. She continued to brandish his prick, imbed the feel and form of his organ.

"I think _you_ don't know how long _I_ waited, Ragna. So long…" Celica spoke in a trance. He couldn't fathom the nights she laid awake thinking about him, wishing he were by her side. She lapped the pearl-hued bead off his tip; he jostled. Pumping her hand up and down his length, her tongue continuing to tease his tip and run along his underside, he began a steady thrust of his hips. Ragna imagined a scene like this many times, but _damn_! She looked hotter than in his imagination, and the sensation of her tongue beat his hand any day. "Ragna," his name sang off her tongue, growing a little more enthusiastic in her movements. Then, in one fluid motion, she took him into her mouth.

"Mother–!" A grunt speed-bumped his swear. She took half of him down, gradually working the rest of him into the security of her mouth. Ragna wrapped a lock of hair around his hand and moved to her bobs and moaned, a hot, simpering one that made her giggle. The sensation of his smooth, taut organ stretch her mouth and slide against her tongue coated her panties in moisture. A sense of odd empowerment surged through her as Ragna fought to keep his hands at bay, each up-and-down motion whittling his resolve. She proceeded until, finally, she swallowed him whole.

Celica looked up at him and things were in reverse. Now he was the one looking down at her in anticipation, waiting for her to continue. Her lips sealed around his base and she remained for her tongue to caress him. Ragna gnawed on his bottom lip. She was driving him up the damn wall here, and he feared his legs might soon give out on him. Celica's eyes stayed locked on him as she pulled back, letting every wet inch of her tongue and cheeks glide against him all at once, then engulfed him quick.

Ragna couldn't hold out much longer. The knot in his loins wound tighter and tighter as she repeated the action. Her tongue dragged underneath his length and he fought the urge to spill. Celica's confidence in her ability to handle him reflected her fluidity, working him with a proficiency that craned his neck. Between his ragged grunts that hit her ear just right and his large hand tugging at her hair, the heat between her legs intensified. Her thighs rubbed to ease the burgeoning ache but the meager friction proved insufficient, calling her fingers to handle her.

The sight proved too much for Ragna as the knot in his loins came undone, the need to let go mounted. Ragna made a wholly sensual sound, a low rumble of pleasure from the back of his throat as he came in a bone-deep growl. Celica stayed still, her lips sealed tight around his base. All her focus centered on the rush of semen entering her mouth, her muffled sounds still distinct. Celica pulled back slow, relinquishing her hold of his cock, swallowing what he gave.

Still harder than a rock and not satisfied with just this, Ragna scooped Celica off the ground and sat her on the couch. A little rougher than he intended because of the adrenaline rushing through his system, but it didn't bother her. Ragna removed her bikini bottom to expose her sex and could smell her arousal, sweet and heady and intoxicating. Feeling the hot wisps of his breath against her pussy labored her breathing. He looked at her like he was asking for permission, the bite of her lip and further spacing of her thighs a good enough answer.

A noise he never heard come out of Celica left her when his tongue grazed her labia. In stark contrast in how he handled her breasts, Ragna took care in how he treated her sex. One gentle lick followed another gentle lick, his darkened eyes glued onto her. Tender teases coaxed out more of her liquid heat that he graciously partook in, and it was evident in the way his fingers dug into her thighs he was holding himself back. A brief moment of embarrassment averted her eyes from Ragna's, and as he continued, kicking his mouth-work up a notch, all of that fell away as his tongue slipped through her entrance. It felt as if every inch of her skin danced with electricity, and he was driving her insane more and more with each subsequent lick.

Ragna thumbed her hardened clit; she gasped out his name as her hands threaded themselves into his hair, her need to come growing ever so dire. Celica gyrated her hips in tune with Ragna's fluttering tongue, desperation mounting as heavy pants and needy cries left her lips in abundance. Then, all at once, as Ragna rubbed vicious circles around her clit, her vision turned white as a voiceless scream ripped from her throat; she came. Celica's fingers clenched the lock she held into a white-knuckled grasp. His tongue and fingers kept going. She felt as if she were in heaven, every shape his tongue and fingers drew creating sparks which ate at her sanity. Her thighs crushed his head instinctively, keeping him bound to work her until her crescendo quelled, and he had no qualms and drank up the rush of fluid. Celica returned to heaving, her cheeks flushed and covered in sweat, yet he hadn't gotten to the main event. A few blinks to wash the dew and Ragna stood before her, pumping his organ in his fist.

"Celica, I don't have any condoms."

"I've been on birth control for a while, it's fine." Besides, she didn't want a piece of latex between them. A sinful moan left her lips as he nudged the leaking tip of his prick against her slick center. He sought out her lips for another kiss, far from having his fill. He wanted to make up for lost time, to satisfy his urges built up for years, to express all the love he had for her. Nervousness and a little fear of the unknown washed over her, but, determined, she steeled. She trusted him and begged for this for so long; there was nothing to fear.

Ragna stood to bend her hips and slid every heavy inch of himself into her. "Fuck!" his teeth grit at the scalding hotness that gripped him, so wet and inviting. He watched her squirm and quiver in glee as she adjusted to his girth and bliss spread across her face. Ragna thrust into a moderate rhythm, which gradually picked up hearing her moans and feeling her hands cradle his hips, encouraging him to start pounding into her. Celica rutted back against his thrusts, his oscillations refining into a wondrous fluidity. His voice thick with desire, he purred out, "You're so fucking cute." Ragna slowed, the languid sensuality of his cock's caress craning her neck.

"Ragna," she locked her legs around his waist to keep him still, "let me ride you." Celica smiled at the pleased glint in his eyes. She saddled him once he sat and uttered a raptured "yes!" as she sank onto his length. She clenched the couch-back and lifted herself up and down his shaft, the swivel of her hips leaving him dazed. He bit his lip and curled an arm around her body to grope her ass, her breasts mauled by his other hand and mouth. In contrast to the controlled, deep, drawn-out thrusts, the singe of his teeth and strikes on her ass sent delightful tremors up her spine.

Ragna cradled her hips, her voice turned ragged, somewhere between prideful and desperate, as he hoisted her up and down his dick. The steady rhythm of his deliberate thrusts broke into an obsessive frenzy that flew her arms around his neck to cling onto something, his heavy pants in her ear feeding into her maddening lust. He grunted out his words of appreciation, at times shuddering into a moan while he continued to shove his dick in and out of her core. The rigid expanse of his sweaty, muscled body against hers furthered her pleasure, feeling as though all moments spent daydreaming about him finally paid off. She met his driving rhythm beat for beat, both come to teeter on the edge of their climaxes. And as their crescendo devoured them, body and soul, bucking and thrashing against one another in shared release, they clung to each other amidst it all.

Celica laid exhausted on his body, the hot rush of semen at an end and limbs aching. She smiled, feeling the rough heat of his hands grope at her. "You're so..."

"Hey, I waited how many years? I'm not stoppin' till I fall asleep."

"You sound close." Celica caressed his chest. "Do you want to go to take a shower now, or wait until morning?"

"Too beat. I'll do it tomorrow." Ragna kissed her forehead. "Celica, I'll do everything I can to make this work. I swear."

"I know. But don't push yourself, okay? We have a whole week, too. Even if I go to Europe, I can always visit you, and you can visit me." Celica lovingly stroked his cheek.

He kissed her palm. "I know but... I don't want to just talk over voice calls. I want to be under the same house, wake up with you in my arms, that kinda shit."

Celica blushed. "Well, until that day comes, let's enjoy what we have now. When it does arrive," she leaned in and whispered, "know my answer is yes." before pressing her mouth over his, this passionate embrace an everlasting promise and incentive for Ragna to keep her much past four.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
